20 Years Later
by Chibi Tenshi Sama
Summary: So most of the characters die, and are reincarnated. 20 years later! Please be nice. My first multichapter fic. ::HIATUS::
1. How It All Began

((a/n: The rating PG may be a little high I admit, but some people are paranoid. I hereby disclaim all copyrighted characters because I have to.... sob newayz enjoy. Oh yeah. And no matter how hard I tried, characters are all at least slightly OOC. Some more than others.))

Chapter 1: How It All Began

2 years from now....

Yugi asked Yami, "No doubt when I get old, I'll die, but what will happen to you?"

Yami answered, "I don't know, but I suppose that I'll be sealed in the puzzle until another reincarnation comes along."

_'I wonder if when Ryou dies I'll be stuck in that ring for another 3000 years. I hope not....' _ Yami Bakura thought pensively.

3rd person POV

Within four years both Yugi and Ryou died in a massive motorcycle accident.

Over the next 20 or so years, the millennium items had eventually been moved to The Louvre in Paris, the Smithsonian in America, and from there to yet another museum, The Royal Ontario Museum (The ROM) in Toronto.

There was a set of twins born, a guy and a girl, both reincarnations of Bakura and Ryou.

One day, (about 15 years later) a mysterious man named Shadi purchased the millennium items, but decided to wait a few weeks before picking them up. During these few weeks, the twins' history class visited the ROM to view the ancient Egyptian exhibit.

"Ancient Egypt. The worlds greatest ancient culture. Don't you just love it?" Bobby asked his best friend Aymery.

His sister, Sheila, over heard him and replied, "If ancient dead kings is your thing... then by all means let it be your favourite culture. I don't believe that there were actually tomb robbers that emptied those giant vaults. They probably just forgot where the burial chamber was."

".... have been recently purchased, but are going to be on display for three more days." droned the tour guide. "The millennium items were previously rumoured to possess much magical power, but that theory has been disproven. This mummy here is......"

"Wouldn't it be cool if we got those items for a gift or something?" murmured Bobby.

"Keep dreaming." answered Aymery.

Ryou's POV

The motorcycle accident hadn't hurt much, but I suppose I must have 'died' immediately. I found myself in a dark empty place that I recognized immediately as the shadow realm. Knowing that without protection the shadow realm would seep away all my physical energy until I ceased to exist, I invoked the power of the millennium eye to provide a magical shield around myself. Of course, being surrounded by endless darkness, thick enough to cut with a knife will drive you to boredom real quickly, and insanity soon after, so I used small amounts of the eye's magic to create small illusions to help me keep my sanity ((a/n: I know that he can't use the power of the eye without it in his head, but for the sake of the story, cut me some slack)).

What may have been weeks or years later, (I had no way of telling time passage) I saw something in the distance. I was afraid that I was finally starting to lose it. I had recently made an illusion of a wall and had been banging my head against it, so that I would feel something, and it hadn't worked, so I got up and started to move towards the figure in the darkness.

Yami's POV

I found myself in the shadow realm two days after the crash, and after Yugi had been in critical condition in the hospital. Yugi was about a mile away from me and his strength, (or what was left of it) was being steeped away by the shadow realm. I rushed over to him and encouraged him to use the magic of the millennium puzzle to shield himself. I wasn't sure what kind of effect that would have on me, or if the millennium puzzle would be able to shield us both.

Once he had regained strength, we began to wander around the shadow realm aimlessly, until he swore he saw someone sitting down towards our right. I feared for his sanity ,but we turned and headed that way any way. Soon I began to see a figure walking toward us uncertainly. As the figure got closer I recognized him....

Ryou's POV

"Bakura!" I heard someone yell. I recognized the voice. It was Yami Yugi!

Then I heard a more harsh voice from closer at hand, "Bakura?" My Yami was here, and from the sound of it had been there for a while. Now that I thought about it, I could feel the magical aura of the ring not too far away.

"Ryou, what are you doing here? I was sure that..... Okay. What happened?" growled Yami Bakura. I could tell he was confused, but didn't want to admit it.

Yami Bakura's POV

I had been lounging with my eyes closed in the shadow realm since I'd arrived, trying to feign sleep. I suddenly heard an all too familiar voice call 'Bakura', but using the tone reserved for Ryou, and not myself.

"Bakura?" I mimicked, looking up and suddenly feeling like an idiot for not realizing he'd been there sooner.

"Ryou, what are you doing here? I was sure that....." I trailed off. Why was he in the shadow realm? "Okay. What happened?" I hoped my confusion wouldn't show to prying ears, cough cough, Yami Yugi. I walked up to Ryou and stood there analyzing him for a minute. Of course. He had used the eye to shield his physical strength from the shadow realm.

"I.... I.... don't know....." he mumbled. He seemed a little more 'docile' than before, more like the way he'd been around Duelist Kingdom.

Yami and Yugi finally got to where Ryou and I were standing. Suddenly the 'ground' seemed to open up and we fell through. Yugi and Ryou gasped in surprise, but Yami and I knew what had happened. Our reincarnations had come in contact with their items......

3rd person POV

Bobby was shocked. It was his birthday, and he and Sheila had received something in the mail. Upon opening and inspection, he found that they were two of the millennium items. An eye and a ring. The package came with a small note containing four words: "Robert: eye, Sheila: ring." Cool. He'd always wanted an artificial eye, but he wasn't quite willing to sacrifice his sight just yet. "Yo, Shey!" ((a/n: pronounced Shay)) "Check out this cool gift we got in the mail." Bobby was clearly excited. Sheila came into the room, the distinct sound of some ones favourite teddy gurgling around in the toilet behind her.

Sheila's POV

Bobby interrupted my flushing of his teddy and told me to come into the front hall. I came, but only because he had mentioned something about a gift. "What is it? It had better be good. You interrupted my flushing of Mr. Teddums."

"Yeah, whatever." Now I knew it was good. Under any other circumstances, he would have flipped. "Check it out. Remember those millennium items we saw in the Egyptian exhibit? And how I said I wanted one?" Yeah sure I remembered. but what was his point? I looked in the box.

"Did you rob the museum? Or better yet the person who bought these?" I asked incredulously. What were we doing with ancient Egyptian artifacts in our house?

Looking at the concise message, I picked up the ring and put it around my neck. I looked in the mirror. it went nicely with my outfit.

Then suddenly, I swear I went insane. I heard a voice swear in my head in surprise, but that was all, nothing more as I lost contact with the world.

Yami Bakura's POV

"A girl? Bull shit! Someone is just having fun screwing my life over!" I stopped there cause I realized that my new host could probably hear me. I sincerely hoped that she didn't wear skirts. That would be the worse possible thing. I decided to take over and see what I was dealing with.

Read and Review! Flames will be used to roast chestnuts!


	2. What Happened Next

Chapter 2: What Happened Next  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami Bakura's POV  
  
"A girl? Bull shit! Someone is just having fun screwing my life over!" I stopped there cause I realized that my new host could probably hear me. I sincerely hoped that she didn't wear skirts. That would be the worse possible thing. I decided to take over and see what I was dealing with.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
3rd person POV  
  
Sheila put on the ring and a surprised look crossed her face. Then she began to change physically. She was still a girl but even taller. Her hair grew pale, and pointy. She scowled, perfectly pissed off.  
  
"Are you all right, Sheila?" Bobby asked concerned.  
  
"Do I look all right?" Yami Bakura fumed. He growled and returned to the ring. As Sheila surfaced she went back to normal, and then began to panic.  
  
"I'm insane, I'm insane!" she sobbed.  
  
"No you're not," said the voice within her head. "You're possessed. As much as I'd like to explain the concepts of possession, I won't." Yami Bakura hissed sarcastically as she ran crying into another room.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aymery's POV (a/n Bobby's friend)  
  
It was Bobby's birthday, and I was going to pay him a visit, when A giant package arrived. I signed for it and opened it as it was addressed to me. A pyramid on a chain. A nice pendant, and it looked vaguely familiar. I stuck it in my bag and took off to Bobby's house.  
  
Upon arrival, I wished Sheila a Happy Birthday from another room, and gave Bobby his birthday beats. then I showed him the puzzle I'd gotten.  
  
"You got that in the mail too?" Bobby said with a mixture of amusement and confusion.  
  
"Yeah. I thought it looked familiar. You recognize it?"  
  
"It looks like that item from the Egyptian exhibit we saw a couple weeks ago. Remember?" he replied uncertainly. "Shiela got one of them as well..... I'm kinda confused in case you hadn't noticed."  
  
Sheila then came from the other room looking entirely relieved.  
  
"Aymery, you make a move on me, and I will personally ensure that you don't live to graduate." Her usual greeting.  
  
"Nice to see you too. Happy Birthday."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
3rd Person POV  
  
"You got some millennium item too? Put it on. I'd like to see something." Sheila said smirking.  
  
Aymery placed the pendant around his neck and crossed his arms trying to look cool. Then he thought he heard vague conversation in his head. 'Yugi? You're here! How did this happen? I don't know. Triple personality? I feel really sorry for this kid. Me too. Hush now. He's probably listening.' It was definitely a conversation in which he was not involved. "Do you guys hear that?" Aymery said quietly. Bobby shook his head, but Sheila looked triumphant. 'You should talk to him. But he'd probably panic. I know you would have. Besides, you're a better people person. All right.'  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
"Yugi?" Yami whispered quietly. "You're here! How did this happen?"  
  
"Idon't know" I answered. "Triple personality? I feel really sorry for this kid."  
  
"Me too. Hush now He's probably listening," Yami advised wisely.  
  
I hesitated a moment before continuing. "You should talk to him."  
  
"But he'd probably panic. I know you would have." Yami said trying to come up with a decent excuse. "Besides, you're a better people person."  
  
"All right," I agreed tiredly.  
  
I started to speak but was interrupted by interesting conversation outside.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami Bakura's POV  
  
I had done a good job of subduing my host. I used bits of her memories so that none of the others would suspect anything yet. But when this guy asked if we heard anything when the place was quiet, I instantly knew what was happening. I responded in a similar way to how Sheila would have answered while getting my point accross. "Hearing voices? Maybe you're 'possessed'. Ha ha. Scary isn't it? Maybe if you talk to them they'll leave you alone. Hahahahaha. I'm sorry, but wouldn't life be interesting if people actually ever had real alternate personalities from another time inhabiting their body?" I couldn't seem too off colour, or they might get suspicious.  
  
Aymery looked thoughtful. Then he started mumbling to himself. He was taking my advice seriously! He must have a thing for this girl or something. Life's complications.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aymery's POV  
  
When Shey recommended that I start a conversation with the voices, I was skeptic. For about a split second. Then I realized that this wasn't some mad claim. I was actually hearing voices. So I started talking to them.  
  
"Hey. Ummm voices? Uh..... Hi. Who are you?" To my surprise they answere in a fairly normal way. In all the movies I'd seen, the voices always repeated random phrases like a dying parrot until they drove the person insane.  
  
'Hi. I'm Yugi. I'm not sure what happened but for some reason both of us ended up possessing you instead of just one, and it's really irregular, I think for some one to have three souls in one body, but Yami and I both sorta ended up here..... I'm getting way ahead of myself. I'm probably not maing much sense at all here am I?'  
  
Now I knew that the voice was kinda in shock. A slight oriental accent as well. But he had mentioned another.....  
  
As I thought that, another voice spoke. 'I'm Yami, as Yugi told you. I will try to explain every thing, but first if you don't mind, may I take over your body for a minute?' 'Like you needed to ask.....' replied the first voice.  
  
I felt myself being sucked out of the physical world or something and found myself somewhere I suddenly knew was a soul room..... By now I was doubtlessly very confused.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
3rd Person POV  
  
Aymery seemed to be having some kind of internal converasation or something. Suddenly, he shrank a few inches, and his alreay spiky hair, grew longer, and spikier. He looked at his hair in shock as if expecting something different. Sheila and Aymery held a conversation in a way so Bobby knew that neither of them were perfectly sane. And so he wouldn't know what they were talking about.  
  
"Ah. So you dye your hair," Shiela said smirking.  
  
"Shut up. You're not one to talk. You're a girl." At this Bobby knew they weren't right. Aymery was madly in love with Sheila and wouldn't ever say something like that in such an insulting tone. The conversatoin got stranger.  
  
"At least you won't stick out like a sore thumb. That almost sounded like a compliment. Ryou really was rubbing off on me."  
  
"Speaking of Bakura, where is he?"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Mutilation! Part 1

Chapter 3: Mutilated!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
3rd Person POV:  
  
Bobby looked at Sheila and Aymery helplessly. They didn't look too eager to share information. Bobby also vaguely wondered who this Bakura character was. Suddenly, Sheila and Aymery simultaneously looked at him with distaste, and began speaking in some foreign language, but clearly struggling, as if they couldn't remember all the words.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
As Bakura and I spoke, I could see that Bobby was indeed confused by our remarks. I figured that he'd be better off for a while not knowing what we were saying. "Watashitachi Nihongo ni hanashimasu ka?" I offered, meaning 'Shouldn't we speak in Japanese?' implying that I didn't want Bobby any further informed. ((a/n: I'm sorry. My Japanese is clearly very, very bad. v.v;;)) Thankfully Bakura agreed with me and we continued our conversation, which went something like this:  
  
Yami: Isn't Bakura with you?  
  
Y-Bakura: No. Why should he be? Don't tell me. You got both you and Yugi in that freakish head of yours.  
  
Yami: How'd you guess? That was a.... a.... dammit! I can't remember the word..... Rhetorical! It was a rhetorical question.  
  
Y-Bakura: Amnesia of previous language again? This truly is bull shit.  
  
Yami: That kid.... Your brother. Heh heh. He's mighty confused. You gonna enlighten him?  
  
Y-Bakura: Hell no! If you're gonna be a goody and tell him everything, be my guest, but I'm not gonna have any part in it. You think Malik's still around?  
  
Yami: I hope not. All we need now is more complications. *shudder*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryou's POV: (a/n: for reference to side effects of the millinnium eye and not knowing how to use it, read Mutilation by White Angel Chan (not by me, unfortunately))  
  
From inside the eye, I was only remotely aware as to what was going on outside. Then I began to get the gist that my previous Yami, Yugi, and Yami Yugi were out roaming the world in their new hosts. And my host-to-be was clueless, and wanted to put the millennium eye in just to feel less outcasted. If I could have spoken to him, I would have advised against it. However, I couldn't, and within a week, I found myself in a hospital room, with a connection to my new host, Bobby. He had a splitting headache, so I decided to let the pain subside before I started freaking out at him.  
  
So just as he was well enough to sit up and peek into the hallway just to see if there was any one around, I started. 'What is wrong with you? Why on Earth would you so choose to gouge out your own eye? Do you have any idea what kind of trauma you could have ended up in? You can die from loss of blood when you lose an eye you know! Your life was on the line for at least fourteen hours!And now on top of the pain and bruises, you only have fifty percent of your sight! Say good bye to being able to catch properly! No depth perception! I repeat, What on Earth is wrong with you?' I could have gone on, but I would have ended up repeating my self, which is not a good way to make an impression.  
  
Bobby was in such shock he almost fell over. He walked shakily over the bed and lay down and started mumbling. "I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I didn't really just hear an angry voice yelling at me in my head. I am just dreaming." From within my soul room, I just shook my head. He was completely hopeless.  
  
He had asked for the outburst, but it was time I acted a little more intelligent. 'I'm sorry about that.... whatever you want to call it. Have you heard tell of anyone named Bakura? or Ryou?'  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bobby's POV:  
  
'What is wrong with you? Why on Earth would you so choose to gouge out your own eye? Do you have any idea what kind of trauma you could have ended up in? You can die from loss of blood when you lose an eye you know! Your life was on the line for at least fourteen hours!And now on top of the pain and bruises, you only have fifty percent of your sight! Say good bye to being able to catch properly! No depth perception! I repeat, What on Earth is wrong with you?'  
  
I nearly had a nervous breakdown. I coulda sworn I'd heard a voice..... but it couldn't be. I lay down and tried to go back to sleep so I could wake up from this nightmare. "I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I didn't really just hear an angry voice yelling at me in my head. I am just dreaming." Then the voice continued, this time in a more rational tone.  
  
'I'm sorry about that.... whatever you want to call it. Have you heard tell of anyone named Bakura? or Ryou?' I thought about it. Sheila and Aymery had said something about hearing voices, and then they started talking funny. The word/name Bakura had been mentioned once or twice. I swallowed deeply and answered. "Yes, I've heard of Bakura. What is it?"  
  
'Argh. They didn't tell you anything about me then?' Now I was kinda confused. The voice continued, 'I'm Bakura Ryou. I hope I didn't frighten you.' He sounded completely sincere, although I can't imagine why a voice within my head wouldn't want to scare me. Bakura began to explain to me why he was there, and what had probably happened, in theory, or 'hypothetically' to Aymery and Sheila. Things began to make more sense. I wondered if their true personalities knew all of this....  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
3rd Person POV:  
  
Indeed, Aymery knew everything thanks to Yugi's explanations, and Sheila managed to salvage some information while she was in control. The afternoon that Bobby regained consciousness, everyone came to visit him.  
  
(a/n: please review! so much school work! -_-;; *sigh*) 


	4. Enter: Ryou to the Physical World!

((A/N: I seem to have made some errors in the first chapter. I wrote '70 years later' but it was only about five years, because I changed the entire story line. After making these changes, you may have to reread some of Ch. 1. Sorry!))

Chapter 4: Enter Ryou To The Physical World!

3rd Person POV:

Indeed, Aymery knew everything thanks to Yugi's explanations, and Sheila managed to salvage some information while she was in control. The afternoon that Bobby regained consciousness, everyone came to visit him.

Bobby's POV:

I was happy to have some company that afternoon when everyone came to visit. The voice in my head, he'd said his name was Ryou, had told me not to let them know that he was there for as long as possible. He also explained that I was now officially 'possessed'. This alone freaked me out.

When everyone came to visit, they all seemed to be a bit too happy for a while, but then Sheila got really impatient and started to interrogate me. "Why did you mutilate your face?"

"Ummm, because...."

"Never mind. Did anything out of the ordinary happen?"

"No...."

"You hearing voices? Because that's the only logical explanation for gouging out your own eye I can think of."

"When since did you think hearing voices was logical?"

Sheila froze for a moment before continuing. "This kid has had some serious personality issues over the last few days, so I figure that hearing voices just might be possible," she says pointing at Aymery, who hasn't said anything yet.

She was lying, it wasn't that hard for me to tell. But then again, I've known her for ten years, i.e. my entire life. Then she sighed hopelessly. "Tell Ryou I know he's there, and he had better come out and start talking."

At this point I found my new-found-friend talking to me again. 'Tell him.... her I don't know how to possess your body.'

"Well.. uh Ryou says he doesn't know how."

At this, Sheila's voice became needlessly harsh. "Tell the dumb-ass all he has to do is open the goddamn door, and walk out! It's not that complicated!"

'No need to repeat that, I heard him. I mean her. I'll give it a try.' Ryou didn't seem too keen on opening whatever door, and walking out. I was confused until I found myself locked and barricaded inside said door. That was all. Nothing more, until he returned and said he still had some learning to do.

Ryou's POV

I opened the door to my soul room and walked out as Bakura had instructed, only to find that Bobby was locked in. 'No time to fix that now' I think to myself, as I emerge into the physical world.

The first thing I noticed was that my yami, no, he's no longer mine.... Bakura was a girl. I couldn't help but laugh. He sent me the most violent glare I'd seen in recent memory, but still, it was funny.

Next I noticed that Yami Yugi was scolding him for the method he had given me for possessing my host. Apparently, I had to open another door when I left my soul room so that Bobby could remain conscious.... too much confusion to bother with right now, so I cut to the chase. "What did you want to talk to me so desperately about?" I asked.

Suddenly with no warning, except for a warm glow on my face, I began to hear a flurry of thoughts. Too many to think about. With my recent head injury, it was too much. The loud voices in my head became unbearable. My last conscious thought before passing out was '....the millennium eye reads minds, doesn't it.....'

Read and Review! Flames will be used to barbecue my hot dogs!


	5. Enter: Anzu and Malik!

Chapter 6: Enter Malik and Anzu!

3rd person POV

Since twenty years have passed, most of the people that Yugi and Bakura knew are now in their late thirties....

Malik's POV

Over the last five years, I've started to do a lot of traveling. I eventually decided to look in on the millennium items that were sold to our museum after Yugi and Bakura passed on. We had eventually sold them to another museum to haul our butts out of a debt, and from there they had been sold again and again. I finally managed to trace them to Canada's biggest city, Toronto.

At a Toronto museum, they had been purchased by none other than Shadi. I thought then that continuing the search would be hopeless. Shadi is completely impossible to track. But I had done too much work to just give up now. If Yugi or Bakura, or their Yamis returned to this world during my lifetime, I didn't want to miss it. I put an advertisement in a major local newspaper looking for ancient Egyptian artifacts. I kept it general, but I got the desired response anyway. I got a couple of useless calls from museums about mummies and so on, but finally, not taking the phone off the hook permanently had paid off. The conversation went something like this:

Ring ring ring "Hello?" "Hi. May I speak to Malik?" "Speaking." "I'm calling about the ad you have in the Toronto Sun Newspaper. Are you interested in the purchase of a 'millennium ring?' It's rumored to have magical powers, and is most likely Egyptian." "Millennium ring, you say? Any other millennium items?" "Yeah, but the others don't belong to me. Are you interested?" "Very."

Then in the background I heard, "What are you doing! You can't sell that!" "Watch me!" "No! or never mind, I will! I'm sure Bakura will be real happy that you're giving him away...." "Shut up! I'm on the phone."

She then returned to the phone conversation. I was sure I had found what I was looking for. We arranged to meet the next day at Tim Hortons, at a precise table so we'd know where to find each other.

I showed up fifteen minutes early according to my watch, and ten minutes late according to the clock at Tim Hortons. I'd forgotten that my watch had stopped.

I walked over to my table, where three kids were seated. Two guys and a girl. The guys were carefully poring over a magazine, as the girl eyed me carefully.

Sheila's POV

"Might you be Malik Ishtal?" I asked the man that had walked over to our table like he owned the place.

"That would be me. And you are Sheila?" This Malik guy was kinda weird looking. He was tall, nearly six feet, and had dark skin, but he had blond hair. An odd combination.

"Yes. Now, to business. Here is the millennium ring...." I said displaying it. I wasn't wearing it. I had no intention of giving up my chance to make some money because some big headed tomb robber didn't want to leave.

I was interrupted as Aymery and Bobby's alternate personalities began talking. "It's Malik!" Yugi exclaimed in a whisper.

"I haven't seen him in.... forever. He looks old," Bakura pointed out.

Malik interrupted their conversation, "I'm not deaf. I don't look that old. Considering it's been twenty years." He paused briefly, then, "You dyed your hair, Yugi? Or did you dye it before?" Then, as if he wasn't expecting an answer, he turned to the magazine, "Hey look! It's Anzu! I was talking to her last week. She said if I contacted you guys to call her. She's a pretty good dancer. You should go to one of her recitals. I can get you tickets if your interested Yugi, wink, wink, nudge, nudge."

Read and Review! Flames will be used for... chew toys? who writes these things?!? Oh yeah. me.


End file.
